Nanomaterials, such as colloidal semiconductor nanocrystals and quantum dots (QDs), have useful physical properties, including high photoluminescence quantum yield, narrow and symmetric photoluminescence spectra, broad absorption profiles, large effective Stokes shift, high multi-photon excitation cross sections, and remarkable chemical, photonic, and colloidal stabilities.29-32 The successful conjugation of colloidal semiconductor nanocrystals with biological molecules, such as proteins and DNA, is a critical step for their applications as fluorescent probes and bio-inspired self-assembled materials.33, 34 Over the past 15 years, there have been continuous efforts to develop QD-biomolecule conjugation methods.29-37 Among them, carbodiimide crosslinker chemistry,33,37 such as 1-Ethyl-3-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)carbodiimide (EDC)/N-Hydroxysuccinimide (NHS), is often used to attach QDs with proteins, typically by amide bond formation between terminal carboxyls on QD ligands and amines on proteins.